Road to the Ultimate
by AdrianaRose
Summary: What if Darien had a sister and the Golden Crystal wasn't the only crystal of Earth?
1. Meet Angel

I had this posted earlier, but I took it down to look it over again. Please review!   
AN: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me (I wish it did).   
š › : Memory   
* : Thoughts   


** Road to the Ultimate**   


­**Chapter 1: Meet Angel**­

š_Her deep auburn hair seemed to glow in the soft moonlight, just like the rest of her. She smiled, pale pink lips parting to show bright white teeth._   
_ "It's ok, honey," the woman whispered._   
_ Darien, a small and scared Darien, backed away, tripping over a tree root. The woman gasped and pointed to the patch of dirt below him. What would have been a painful landing was cushioned by plush green grass._   
_ "Its me, Darien. Mommy."_   
_ The tiny prince opened his mouth in surprise. "But you can't be my mommy," he said indignantly. "My mommy's not a Sailor Scout."_   
_ The strange Sailor Scout only smiled as she removed the golden rose broach from her dark grey ribbon. A flash of gold light hid her from view for only a second before revealing a beautiful woman dressed in a simple silk gown._   
_ "Mommy?"_›   
Darien grumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning like a mad man. Beside him lay Serena, starring worriedly at her lover. His raven hair was sweat soaked and his feet were all tangled up in the sheets. Softly, she brushed a bit of hair from his face, feeling him shuddering from what ever he was dreaming. *Darien,* she thought, *What's wrong?*   
š_He was much older now. In long strides, he ascended a mighty staircase, trying to keep up with the young woman in front of him._   
_ "Mother gave me the Gem just before she died," the girl called back to him._   
_ "Why didn't I know of it?"_   
_ The girl stopped and turned to look into his eyes. She was much younger than she appeared, her nearly black hair in curls framing her face. Her eyes were blue like his but much deeper in emotion._   
_ "Darien," she whined, annoyed that he didn't understand, "Only females of the Golden Kingdom can control the power of the Earthen Gem. It is my destiny to command its power. Just as it is your destiny to control the power of the Golden Crystal. You must understand." Darien did, though he was still mad no one had informed him of the importance of the Gem. "Ok. So now that I grasp the concept of the Gem's importance, care to tell me why we are running around here looking for it?"_   
_ The girl continued up the stairs, wheeling into a large hallway._   
_ "Angelin! Are you even listening to me," the prince yelled._   
_ "The Gem is gone!" Suddenly, she collapsed, breathing deeply. Her eyes glowed a dull golden color._   
_ "What's wrong, sis," Darien asked._   
_ "I sense evil. Brother, if we don't find it, there may be more trouble than just you and that Golden Crystal could ever hope to handle. Even if you have mastered its abilities!"_›   
His eyes opened wide with surprise, startling Serena. His breaths came in gulps as if he had been under water the whole time. Sweat poured down his forehead.   
"Darien? What's the matter," Serena asked.   
"It's...it's," he tried to speak, but he was too stunned to. The young woman sighed and held him tight, whispering words of comfort. Beneath her warm touch, Darien shook.   
"Don't worry about it, love," she murmured, "It was just a dream. Why don't you go get ready. Daddy wants us to be there early."   
~The smell of barbecue reached the gangs noses even before they turned the corner. Serena was excited to have everyone together. Susan, Michelle, and Ammara had been on vacation for the longest time. Helen was spending most of her time with her father. They all just needed time to relax.   
"So, who all's gonna be here," asked Lita. Serena only shrugged her shoulders.   
"Oh come on," chided Ammara, "You gotta know."   
The blonde smiled and flicked her pig-tails from her shoulder. "I don't even know why Daddy is having this barbecue." Her eyes became sullen as she looked to her feet. "I think he is having trouble with my moving out so soon." *They were expecting me to stay just a little longer,* she thought, sighing, *I'm an adult now. I can't rely on my parents anymore. I know they will try to convince me to stay, but I can't leave Darien, not after what happened this morning. He needs me.*   
Someone slapped her back, waking her from deep thought. It was Mina, a worried expression barely visible on her face. Serena straightened, noticing that everyone appeared concerned.   
"You ok girl," Ami inquired.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."   
Both Susan and Helen sighed, resting hands on Serena's back. *They always know better,* she thought turning to them. They smiled weak smiles, eyes brimming with worry.   
"If you need to talk," mouthed Helen. Serena nodded, walking into her parent's front yard.   
The front door shot open as Serena's mother barreled out of the house. "Oh, my little baby," she cried, arms open. The gang noticed that their friend sighed, looking as if she were ready to run away. "We've missed you so much! It's just not the same without you here." Tears fell from the mother's eyes as she embraced her daughter. "Oh, look at me, blubbering like a fool. Come on, I'll take you out back!"   
~The back yard was decorated with lanterns, though it was still light out. Neighbors stood in small groups, exchanging the latest gossip. Serena took notice that both Molly and Melvin were there. She would have to talk to them; it had been so long. Most of the neighbors, though, she did not recognized. The neighborhood was constantly changing.   
Darien put a hand around her waist, smiling when she looked up. "There are a lot of new faces," muttered Serena, almost disappointed.   
"Well," spoke Darien, "At least your friends are here." He turned his gaze to the group in a far back corner. There they all stood. Lita, Mina, Ami, Rei, Susan, Helen, Ammara, and Michelle. They had all been through so much, and some how they had all come out alive. Her friends, her allies, her loyal subjects. For once things felt right. *This is how its suppose to be,* Serena thought, *No worrying about Pharaoh 90, or Galaxia. No wondering if the next battle would be the last. Everyone's happy and safe.*   
"Hey Serena, Darien," hollered the girl's father from beside the grill, "I want you to meet someone!"   
A young woman, around Serena's age stood talking to Serena's father. She was unusually tall, with curly black hair and deep blue eyes. For a second, Serena thought she looked something like Darien, but only laughed the thought away.   
"Hi," said the girl, "You two must be Darien and Serena. I'm Angel."   
~ Buried below the sewers of Tokyo sat a large palace made entirely of white stone. Only a few broken pillars and caved in walls could be found amidst the ruble of what had once been the most beautiful castle, second only to that of the Silver Millennium. It had been the home of generation after generation of Earth Royals, keepers of the Golden Crystal. It was also home to the generations of warriors that commanded the fabled Earthen Gem. But the war against the Negaverse and suffering that followed made the people forget about their glorious heritage. And so, the once magnificent castle sunk below the dirt like a shamed animal. Even its beloved Prince and Princess had forgotten of its existence.   
"It's a shame," breathed a dark shadow, mouth twisting in a weird grin. "Such a handsome piece of architecture neglected." A second shadow appeared, wrapped tightly in a grey cloak. She too smiled, twisting a lock of her soft blue hair around her finger.   
"It will be perfect, Master Battin. From here, it will be so easy to find those brats."   
The man, Battin, shifted to see the woman. His smile now was gone, replaced by a look of annoyance. Bony hands clenched each other with white knuckles as he moved towards her. "Don't think that, Cora. That is where Beryl and the others failed miserably. Never underestimate the powers of the Sailor Soldiers. Should Angelin discover who she is, and if she remembers about the past, this shall be a hell of lot more difficult. The plan is hard enough as it is." Cora recoiled, frightened by her master. *Don't anger him, Cora,* she thought, trying to keep up with him as he ran. *Remember the others.*   
~They shook hands like good neighbors, though Darien, Serena noticed, was a little apprehensive. He examined the new girl, a faint air of surprise and terror moving across his face. Serena wondered if there was something wrong with the girl. Curious, she did the same. Nothing appeared out of place. Like everyone else, she wore jean shorts (though they were a bit too short) and sandles. Her shirt was just a simple grey tube top that darkened her already dark features. Everything seemed alright, so what was wrong with Darien.   
Angel smiled and placed a pair of sunglasses on. "I'm new here so I feel a little out of place-" Serena took note that the girl was constantly fingering a small rose charm weaved into her hair "-Could you introduce me to some people?" Darien blinked, also noticing the charm.   
"Oh, uh, sure. Serena, why don't you go acquaint her with the girls."   
His girlfriend began to walk in the direction of her friends when he grabbed her arm and bent down to whisper. "Tell Rei to meet me at her Temple. Now. It's important."   
Serena was confused by his request but decided not to ask questions. If she needed to know, Darien would tell her...right?   
~Rei found Darien kneeling before the Sacred Fire, a dejected expression on his face. Even as she walked in, he sat, starring deep into the fire as if to find the answers to all his problems. She thought he didn't seem right when they met at his apartment that afternoon, and this only confirmed things.   
"What did you need to see me for, Darien," she asked in a low whisper. The Prince of Earth, gaze still fixated on the dancing flames, motioned for her to sit. "Is it another bad dream, like what King End-"   
"No," he interrupted, "I...I need you to ask the fire something. I need to know the truth about Angel."   
The priestess began to answer, but again, Darien interrupted.   
"But what ever happens in here must never leave here. Understand? No matter what we see. You can not tell the others." There was a tone of sorrow in the man's voice that wrenched at Rei's heart.   
"Not even Serena," she asked. The Prince shook his head.   
"If I must, I will tell her myself. Now, please, get on with it."   
"Oh, Sacred Fire," Rei chanted, "Show us the truth behind Angel. Please." Sparks erupted from the blaze in a dull roar. The flames turned in on themselves, creating a dim picture.   
š_A young woman stood at the doors of a large palace. Her hair was dark, like her eyes. Beside her stood a man, not much taller than she, wearing shinning silver armor. Both held glowing crystals; one gold, one a blue-green._›   
The picture faded and churned forcing itself to change into a completely different image.   
š_A woman, a Sailor Scout, appeared in a courtyard, surrounded by white roses. On her shoulder she carried a bow, but no quiver. In the opposite hand, she held a delicate red rose. Her outfit was like all the others, only the bows were dark grey and the skirt an even dark shade of blue. She wore grey high-heeled shoes, strapped all the way to her knee with ribbon of the same color; like a ballerina's slipper._›   
*The woman, from my dream,* Darien thought, watching the image die in the crimson flames. *It has to be.*   
"Darien? I don't understand," Rei choked, "That was you in the first image. But the girl...who was she?"   
Darien stood and sighed. "I can't tell you. Not right now."   



	2. Battin's Plan...Fails

Ok now. Here is the second chapter. Please review!   
AN: Sailor Moon still does not belong to me. 

**Road to the Ultimate**   
­**Chapter 2: Battin's Plan...Fails**­

~*Is it really that difficult,* thought Cora, *It sounded simple to me.* Before her stood Battin, chanting in a long forgotten language. As he chanted, eight blobs emerged from the marble floor, each a different color.   
"Mata le chab de le evalta olants. Copach tey abitas. Bekombo tey qulats. Yek shta testra le evalta olants.*" The dark room suddenly filled with light, the blobs stretching and crying as if in pain. Cora covered her eyes, sickened. She hated when her master preformed his Black Arts. Nothing he did was natural. And this was as far from it as he could get.   
~The morning was cool with a foggy mist. From her seat in the park, Angel watched the brilliant sun crest over the trees, turning the black sky into a mixture of pinks, purples, blues, and oranges. A small smile crept over her face only to fade when the golden rose appeared in the edge of her vision. Ever since she moved here, she had felt so confused. Cloudy memories would haunt her night after night. Memories that teetered on the edge of her mind. Visions of her in a palace, playing with a boy she could only guess was her brother. Watching who she knew deep inside was her mother, die slowly of unknown causes. And seeing that boy, grown up, laying dead on the stairs of yet another strange structure, her own blood staining her white gloves. What did it all mean? Was she going nuts?   
Frustrated and tired of trying to figure it all out, Angel laid down upon the wooden bench, breathing in the scent of flowers nearby. A soothing calm rushed over her as slowly, she fell asleep.   
~Darien breathed in deep, stretching for his early morning jog. It had been days since his nightmare, and already he was beginning to forget what it was about. *No point in worrying over it,* he thought, taking off towards the park, *Let time do what it will.*   
~Battin looked the clones over with a careful eye. They were perfect in every detail. The Scouts would have so much troubled trying to figure out who was who that they would end up killing each other.   
He laughed, pointing to Clone Venus. "You," he growled, half laughing.   
"Yes, my Master," the clone bowed.   
"You shall find the one called Mina, your double. I want you to destroy her and anyone who stops you."   
The clone scout bowed again, snickering. "It shall be done, my master."   
~In her hands she held a crystal, no bigger than the cup of her palm. It glimmered in blue and green, light dancing off every facet. She grinned, holding the gem to her cheek. *So warm,* she thought, *Like Momma.*   
The gem flared brightly, startling her. "What's going on," she called, preying for an answer. The crystal flashed like a strobe, blinding her.   
"The Gem belongs in more...capable...hands, Princess. Surely you must understand," laughed a hideously familiar voice, "You are under-qualified to posses such a weapon. I shall take it with me for...safe...keeping."   
Like a projection, the gem flickered out of existence, leaving her alone in the dark. Now she was gasping for breath, her heart racing uncontrollably.   
"No! My body,"she whispered, her dark hair falling into her face, "The Gem is part of me. I am part of it. I'm...so weak...so ill. Without the Gem...I cannot survive!"   
Angel twitched violently, nearly throwing herself off the bench. Tears of pain streamed down her flushed cheeks, her lip bleeding where she bit it. Her head smacked against the wood back, not even waking her, only rousing an ear-piercing scream from her.   
The scream echoed through-out the park, eventually reaching Darien's ears. He stopped dead in his tracks, hand resting on the bark of a large oak. For a brief moment, he could almost hear someone crying, but nothing could register before his hand began to burn. His eyes, closed from listening, shot open to see that the tree shown gold where he touched it. Frightened, he lifted his hand away, only to be startled once more. An image of a rose, completely gold, bloomed where his hand had been. He stepped away, glancing at every tree in his view. All of them were branded with the strange rose. The grass, rocks, and flowers also beared the same symbol.   
"What the hell is going on," he asked out loud.   
The scream came again. Instinctively, Darien took off in a dead run.   
~Clone Venus hovered outside Ami's window, blank blue eyes watching the slumbering woman. *Draw them out into the open,* she reminded herself, *Make it totally confusing.* She snickered wickedly.   
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The window shattered, waking Ami with a terrible start. With the lightning fast speed of Sailor V, Clone Venus took off down the road.   
~Serena stood in Darien's apartment, clinging to her pale pink bathrobe. The cordless phone was wedged between her shoulder and ear as she made breakfast.   
"What do you mean Venus attacked you in your home," she asked her friend on the other line.   
Lita, hysterical, sighed. "She did. And Ami just called saying the same thing happened. I think the poor girl has gone nuts. We gotta confront her."   
~Angel suddenly opened her eyes, ending the nightmare. Slowly she stood, staggering on numb legs. *That was so...so horrible,* she thought. Her body ached everywhere possible, making walking all the more difficult. *If I can just get home...then maybe-*   
"Angel?! Hey, Angel," a voice called from down the path. She looked up, her vision blurring in and out of focus. In her dream, she had become so weak after that... crystal disap-peared. Was it really happening?   
Her legs buckled, sending her crashing to the cold concrete. She sighed, feeling the blood trickle down her forehead. The last time she had passed out like this had been almost ten years ago. Then, it had only been a little fainting spell. Doctors said she was just worn out. But the numbness she felt now throughout her body told her otherwise. *That crystal,* she thought, vision blackening, *I need to find it...quick.*   
Darien rushed to her side, ordering her to stay awake. "You gotta stay awake, Angel. If you don't I swear..." The girl shifted in his grip as he picked her up.   
"It's...ok, Darien," she whispered, "I just...need to..sl..." Her eyes slowly closed, her breathing lessening with each second.   
"Damn it, Angel," he yelled, taking off towards the hospital.   
~"What do you mean? I just woke up!"   
The girls were all gathered in Mina's apartment. "But Mina," spoke Serena, "Both Lita and Ami said they were attacked by Sailor Venus. Now, there is only one Sailor Venus that we know of and that is you." Mina looked stunned. Why would she attack them, her friends?   
"Look out guys!"   
Everyone spun around to find the source of the familiar voice. In the doorway stood, of all things, Sailor Venus.   
Ami gasped, gawking at the Scout. "But..wha...how can...who are," she stumbled.   
"That 'Mina' is an imposter. I've been following her all morning!"   
The gang looked at each other, confused, then looked to Mina. "This is nuts," yelled Serena. "Two V-Babes?!"   
~The doctor studied Angel for a moment, a frown the only expression on his face. "You say you saw her walking for a bit then she collapsed," he questioned Darien.   
"Yes."   
The doctor pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Well, that's impossible, sir," he said solemnly.   
Darien eyed the doctor. What did he mean, impossible? "Why, Doctor?"   
"This girl is paralyzed from the waist down."   
~Cora watched the Gem, seated upon a marble pedestal. It's glow was unusually dim, something Battin had not noticed that morning. Another thing she had taken note of was that the Clones weren't entirely stable. Already, two of them had turned into little piles of goo, the others well on their way. She knew the damned Gem would have an effect on the master's clones. With good and evil so close together, anything was bound to happen.   
"MY CLONES," bellowed Battin as he entered the room. "Cora! What did you do?" He rushed at her, his cassock whipping at his ankles.   
"Sir, I d-"   
The man slapped her, sending her straight to the floor. "You ruined my beautiful creations, didn't you. You thought that you would be able to do a better job than some blobs of Black Art! Just like your siblings, didn't you? Didn't you!?!"   
Cora coward on the cold ground, fearing what her master would do next.   
"Very well than," sighed the irate man. "I order you, Cora of the Water, to destroy the Sailor Scouts and bring me the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Golden Crystal."   
~When Angel awoke, she knew exactly where she was. The smell of antiseptic cleaners and sterilized plastic was all too familiar. She let out a small sigh, pulling herself into a sitting position. A dull warmth had befallen in her body at some point while she was out. The Gem was working again, trying to rid her body-*What am I thinking? What Gem?*   
"Angelin...don't fight," somebody whispered close by. "...you fight...get hurt." Angel gasped. She remembered such words...so long ago...   
š_"I forbid you to fight with them!"_   
_ She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. "Since when," she growled, "Have you been able to forbid me of doing anything!"_   
_ Her brother, the Prince, scoffed at her. "Ever since mother died, and father has become too senile to care about the well being of the heirs! Angelin," he voice softened as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please, don't fight. If you fight, you'll get hurt. And I'll never forgive myself for letting you do it."_›   
Angel shook from the memory. She had gone against her brother's wishes and fought the Negaverse, following it to the Moon Kingdom. No one had seen her fight; she was an ace at hiding. But she got herself killed, and as she died, she watched her brother, the one person left in the Universe that she loved, fall protecting his love.   
She gasped. What where these memories? What was the Negaverse and the Moon Kingdom? *I have no brother,* she thought, perplexed, *I was an only child. Always have been haven't I?* Finally, as if giving up, she broke down into tears. *What's wrong with me? All these memories...what do they mean!!*   
"Angel," asked Darien, groggy from sleep, "Angel what's wrong?"   
The girl turned to him, face red. "I...I don't know." The look on the man's face told her instantly that he would understand. "I keep having these visions...nothing is making sense anymore!"   
~Cora stood hiding in a dark alley, watching the people hurrying to work. At one time, she had been just like them. Running everywhere, never paying attention to what surrounded her. She had lain dormant for so long inside her human shell, she had forgotten who she really was. Battin was so kind. He had found the Five Elements and awoken them. But her siblings, Fire, Earth, Air, and Life thought they were better than Master Battin. They had been so terribly wrong. No one was better than Master Battin.   
Checking her hair once more, she stepped out on to the sidewalk. With ease she cut through the crowd, racing to the park's lake. From there, she could conduct a more thorough search for the Scouts.   
~It took almost too long to contact Susan, Michelle, Helen, and Ammara on the communicators, yet, somehow, Lita did it.   
"What's going on," asked Helen, combing her short hair.   
"We have a serious problem. Transform and meet us at the park. ASAP!"   
~The park was mostly empty, save a few joggers. It was perfect for their needs. The only hard part was...how in the world were they going to figure out which Venus was which?   
"This is quite perplexing," groaned Pluto, "I feel nothing wrong with either of them." The Scout of Time took one more look at the blondes before turning to the others. "Mars," she asked, "Can't you use one of your charms?"   
The Scout shrugged her shoulders. "I could. But the real Mina would be knocked out for a good long time. And there is a chance that something could go wrong when we need her...but if I must."   
Pluto sighed, "I think its the only way. Unless Mercury's found something?"   
Everyone turned eagerly to the blue haired woman, preying there was a simpler way. "Sorry. I can't find anything."   
There was a large grumble from the group as they faced the Venuses again. "Well, I guess it's up to me," sighed Mars. "MARS FIREB-"   
One of the Venuses screamed and ran for the forest of trees behind them.   
"There," squealed Saturn. "The damned im-"   
"Saturn," snarled Pluto, cuffing the girl on the arm.   
"Can it Pluto!" The teen's eyes became deathly cold, frightening everyone. "I am not your child. Don't treat me like I am. Now, lets get the damn imposter!"   
~Darien watched as Angel, still crying, stood. *Wait,* he thought, *Didn't the doctor say she was... then how can she-*   
"Angel! Explain to me why the doctor said you were paralyzed from the waist down." The girl sniffed, running shaky hands through her hair. Could she even explain it? "It doesn't make sense to me, Angel. Was the doctor wrong?"   
"No," she expressed remorsefully, "he wasn't wrong. But there is no real clear explination for it. You see, I was practically dead when I was born. The doctors said I wouldn't make it through the night, but an alien force pulled me through. Then they found out I was paralyzed, almost completely." She paused to slip on her jeans. "I was in and out of the hospital, most of the time just teetering on the edge of life and death. And as before, something unknown saved me.   
"But the weirdest experience was when I was nine. I passed out; not quite as severe as today. Yet, when I awoke, I was able to move the upper half of my body. Whatever it was that was saving me had actually begun to heal my paralysis." Angel ducked behind a curtain as she slipped on her tank top, leaving her bloodied flannel shirt in its bag. Darien took this opportunity to ask a question.   
"If you're still paralyzed below the waist...how can you walk?"   
The woman peeked around the pale green curtain. "I learned how to control the strange force. Now I use it to heal my condition. Also to allow me temporary healing. And if I am correct, I may be able to use my legs without the use of the strange force."   
Darien rubbed the back of his neck in thought. This 'strange force' sounded very similar to Serena and his crystals. They always seemed to heal them or even bring them back from death.   
~"This is insane," screamed Jupiter, "The blasted thing ain't here." The group stopped, disappointed. For almost two hours they had been tracking the imposter only to find that it was gone. Mercury, as always, had her little computer out, hoping that maybe she could find some trace of it.   
"Give it up," groaned Moon, "What ever it was, it's bound to come back."   
~Battin swore, kicking the puddles of goo that had once been his clones. It was obvious now his powers were weakening. Devouring four of the Five Elements had subdued the effects of aging, however, it didn't stop it completely. *I should devour Cora,* he thought maliciously. *But someone has to watch the Gem when I am gone from this cursed planet for good.*   
The blobs churned in on each other forming one huge mass. Slowly, a pair of arms rose from the inky substance. Next, a female's head emerged, followed by the rest of her slender body. She smiled and winked at the aged man who had somehow freed her.   
"Hello, Master," she spoke regally, "I am Sailor Death." 


	3. Grim Reaper?

And on with chapter 3. . .   
AN: Nope. Still don't own Sailor Moon. 

**Road to the Ultimate**   
­**Chapter 3: Grim Reaper?**­   


~A feeling of dread passed over Darien suddenly as he walked Angel home. At some point, Serena had transformed, he could feel it. He should go to her, just in case. *But I can't leave Angel alone. What if she faints again?*   
"Its ok, Darien," Angel uttered softly. "If you must protect your love, go."   
~"Sailor Death," questioned Battin.   
"Yes," laughed the Scout as she stepped out of the access muck. In a course of seconds, her skin had turned a pasty white, brightened by her obsidian hued suit and hair. She examined the former throne room, eyeing the tattered tapestries hanging lopsided on each wall. "I have a good number of names," she continued to laugh, her voice cold and death-like. "Grim Reaper...Angel of Death..."   
The man's eyes widened. "You mean you are the...the..."   
"Yes," growled the woman, "I am the bringer of death. With only a thought, I can take a life out of existence in this world. You, Master Battin, former Prime Minister of the Golden Kingdom, have awakened the ultimate evil. As part of my gratitude for your freeing me and my lord, I shall do up to three tasks for you." Death grinned when she saw the excitement spark in his eyes. Another soul for the taking.   
~Tuxedo Mask hurried along the parks path. After he was finished with whatever was going on with the scouts, he needed to have a nice long talk with Angel. He was now almost certain that she was who he thought.   
~"I wish, then, Sailor Death, for you to destroy the Sailor Scouts and bring me the Silver Imperium and Golden Crystals," ordered Battin. He watched with a wicked smile as the woman vanished in a burst of flames.   
~ "Let's go home you guys," said Uranus, "That impos-"   
Abruptly, flames shot out of the ground, tossing the Scouts into the air.   
"You're not going anywhere," laughed a deep female voice, "Not 'till I get the Crystals!"   
~Cora slipped further into the icy water. *I must get further still,* she thought, *I can not sense the presence of either crystals.* Waves, created by her growing power, crashed against the stone edges of the pond. She closed her eyes, listening to the soft sound of the water. An image flickered in the back of her mind. *There. That's gotta be it.* One of the waves rose, soaking her pale blue hair.   
"Look out Sailor Wimps. Cora of the Water is coming to get you!"   
~Jupiter groaned, trying desperately to stand. She, like the others, was caught completely off guard. Now she had the burns to show it.   
"Who are you," she sputtered, leaning helplessly against a tree.   
"My name is Death. Sailor Death. And unless you give me what I want, I shall take your souls!" The group cursed as one, most too stunned and hurt to attack.   
"I won't let you get away with this Death," someone yelled, spatting the last word as if it were vulgar.   
"Oh really," chided the enemy. "And who might you be?"   
With as much effort as she could possibly muster, a short blonde in pigtails stood. By the paleness of her face and her dripping sweat, she was relying on shear will alone. "I am the Champion of Justice. I am Eternal Sailor Moon," she choked.   
Death laughed, repulsed by the so called 'Champion of Justice's' battered appearance. "You, girl, are nothing! You are not 'eternal' and there is nothing your precious moon can do. It's been dead for years upon years. Give it up while you still can!" The woman continued laughing, her pale skin growing whiter with each out burst. Her raven hair whipped viciously in a foreboding wind. "You and your followers," Death continued, "have been chasing a dream. A dream of peace and love for all mankind. But that's all it is, dear girls. A dream."   
In a sudden burst of strength, Saturn stood. "You have no idea what you are talking about," she whispered, just enough so that those close by could understand.   
"Excuse me?"   
Saturn stepped forward, glaive in a ready position. "I said, You have no idea what you are talking about!!!"   
Sailor Death jumped, startled by the fierceness of such a tiny girl. Her fingers twitched, wanting so much to throttle the whole lot of them. "I would not say such things, impertinent little twit! I could take your soul with out a second's hesitation."   
Pluto, laying slumped on the grass, gasped as the girl walked forward, pointing the blade of her glaive at the woman's throat. *Don't do it,* she thought, struggling to pull herself up. *Sailor Moon stop her.*   
As if she had heard, Sailor Moon grabbed hold of little Saturn's shoulder. "Now is not the time for heroics," she whispered softly. "Get back and save your strength."   
The girl turned and looked to the princess for whom she would gladly give her life. Her destiny was to protect the prince and princess, and if that meant the loss of her own life, so be it. And because it was her destiny, she would return to the planet Earth to once again protect those she loved.   
"It is my duty, Princess," smiled Saturn. "I will protect you and the Crystal, or die trying." Without another word, the purple haired youth continued to walk, edging her quarry further away from the others.   
"No," whimpered Moon, "you don't have to do this. You don't have to-"   
"Silence...Glaive...Surprise!!!"   
For a brief moment, all was silent. Then an enormous explosion, catching several of the surrounding trees afire, tore through the area. The scouts fell the ground, covering their faces from the blast.   
"Saturn," screamed Moon and Pluto in unison. "Saturn, are you alright?" Smoke and dirt clouded their vision, though everyone could just barely see someone's shadowy figure.   
"Can't say the little twirp didn't try," Death laugh as she emerged from the cloud, a dead Saturn in her grasp. "I'll give her some Brownie points for the spectacular fireworks." Unremorsfuly, she tossed the limp body at Sailor Moon's feet, followed closely by a bent glaive. "I hope you all realize there is nothing any of you can do to stop me," she chuckled, combing her hair with a black gloved hand. "Now hand over the Crystals, or Miss Moon-child over hear will be next to go." Slowly she reached out, grabbing a defenseless Moon by the throat.   
"Leave her alone," a man ordered just as a red rose slid across Sailor Death's wrist. Cursing the paper thin cut left by the rose, Death threw Moon to the ground.   
"Who threw that damn thing," she yelled, eyes wide with anger. Tuxedo Mask stepped out of the safety of the trees, a second rose in hand.   
Mars, unnoticed by anyone, stood with determination to at least wounded the demon. "Mars Flame Sniper," she cried, letting loose a flaming arrow.   
Everyone cheered as the red arrow glided over the woman's shoulder, drawing blood. Now startled, the demon scout faltered, exposing herself to a fury of attacks by each scout. She screamed and damned them all, trying desperately to reach one of them. She was not going to be beaten so easily.   
~Standing in the grove of trees, Cora observed the complex fight. She felt uneasy about the pale woman, like she was something not of this world. But that was the least of her worries. What Cora wanted to know was why this creature wanted the same exact thing she was looking for. Maybe news of the Crystals' abilities had spread and...   
*Nah. There is another reason behind all of this.*   
The creature became enveloped in a fury of attacks from all but the purple haired scout on the ground. "Now's your chance, Cora. They aren't expecting a thing!"   
~Movement to the side of them made Neptune stop in the middle of an attack. Was it just her imagination, or had she seen a blue haired woman? While the others continued to pulverize the soul-sucker, she decided it would be wise to check it out.   
"Who ever's in there," she called in a half-whisper, "Come out now."   
A twig snapped behind her, making the Scout spin on her heels. Maybe she hadn't been imagining things for there stood a tall, blue haired woman. Her blank eyes looked Neptune over.   
"Tell me, simple Sailor," the woman chortled. Her voice was soft, and, some how, it reminded Neptune of waves splashing against the shore.   
The Scout shook her head. *Did she say something?*   
"Where can I find the Silver Imperium and Golden Crystals?"   
Neptune snapped out of dream land, lashed out her mirror. She was ready to strike if need be. "You're working with the Soul Snatcher, aren't you," the scout accused.   
Startled and almost offended by the comment, Cora screamed and punched Neptune. "I ask the questions," she growled, set to charge again. "Now tell me where the Crystals are, or I'll kill everyone to find it!"   
Neptune sighed. *This is not our lucky day,* she thought, eyes falling upon the body of Saturn. *We've already lost one. We can't loose anymore.*   
~Angel stood vacantly starring at the park. Her legs still tingled from the healing she had received that day. And now there was a feeling of connection between her and Darien. One that seemed to transcend time itself. *That's crazy,* she thought, removing her gaze from the park's stone entrance. *Transcending time. What am I thin-*   
Pain ripped across her chest like a steel knife, striking every bone and organ as it moved upwards into her brain. She screamed, falling to the ground, eyes widening with shock. Never, ever, had she felt such pain, such suffering. It was as if several voices cried out in pain, tearing at her innards simply wanting to be heard.   
*But I hear you,* she thought, biting back a scream.   
*_If you hear us_,*spoke a firm and wise voice, *_why don't you do anything about it?_*   
*_Because she is weak and ignorant like her juvenile sibling!_* This voice was ancient, like rotting wood. It pressed down on her, trying to make her believe it was true. With so much force pulsing upon her, she threw up what lunch she had consumed.   
"Thanks a lot," Angel sputtered, wiping her face on the bloodied shirt she still had.   
*_Listen, child,_* continued the wiser voice, *_you must call upon the power of your crystal. Many lives, human and non-human, depend on you! You must believe in yourself. Remember!_*   
An alien power smashed against Angel like a strong storm wind, sending her crashing to the ground. For a moment she felt nauseous again, but forgot the feeling as she blacked out.   
š_She stood in a dimly lit room, watching a woman who laid upon a large bed. She felt tears trickle down her hot cheeks as she knelt, taking the woman's hand into her's._   
_ "Momma. Please. We need you here," she pleaded, not caring if it was unlady like. The woman smiled, smoothing stray curls from her daughter's face._   
_ "I'm sorry, sweet Angelin," the woman whispered. "Hush now. You mustn't cry for you are about to be given the most wonderful gift this realm has to offer." With weak and bony fingers, the woman handed Angelin a small golden box. On the top, a jeweled rose gave it a bit of decoration. "This box holds the key to your powers, my daughter. I have used it, as have our mothers before us. It is lucky that the keepers of Earth's two greatest treasure have come together in matrimony. And in producing both a prince and a princess, we have made sure that the treasures shall continue throughout time." The woman took a deep, raspy breath. Sweat soaked her soft brown hair. "My daughter," she continued with a struggle, "You shall become the next female protector of this planet. You shall serve in Princess Serenity's court as Sailor Earth."_›   
Angel woke up with a start. How long had she been out?   
*_Now, Angelin of Earth. Call upon your crystal,_* a new voice ordered.   
"But I can not," cried the woman. Her voice, unnoticed by herself, had become regal. "The crystal was taken by Battin only minutes before the siege on our castle. I do not know where it is!"   
*_That makes little difference, miss. For 19 years now, you have used the crystal for healing. And only ten years ago, you learned how to control it. Use that knowledge, and call upon the crystal!_*   
"All right," she yelled, holding a hand to the sky.   
"Earth Crystal Power!"   
  
~Cora stepped into the view of those fighting. They stopped, gaping at the new woman. "Well, if you don't mind my crashing your little 'brawl," she coughed, her eyes falling upon Mercury and her bloodied lip, "I would like the owners of the Imperium and Golden Crystals to hand the precious little gems over to me."   
Sailor Moon sighed and looked to Tuxedo Mask. Was it just her or was everyone and their brothers after the Crystals? Her knees shook from exhaustion. She couldn't take much more of this.   
"Get your worthless soul out of here," snarled Sailor Death. "Only one person is getting those crystals and that's me!" She lunged forward, gripping the stranger's frail neck with one hand. "Who are you," she asked, glaring at the blue haired woman.   
"I am Cora of the Water. Master Battin sen- ACH!"   
Death squeezed the woman's throat, sucking her soul as she did. "Master Battin has no need for the likes of you!"   
"You've stolen your last soul, Death," a strangely familiar voice rang from the trees. "Rose Arrow Fury!"   
Out of the trees came a storm of roses, red like Tuxedo Mask's, but much sharper in appearence. They tore through the air like razors, slicing every inch of Death until red streaks shown on her white skin.   
"Who's there," ordered Death, wincing at her cuts.   
"I am the guardian of this planet and all that it holds. Plus, I'm just one half of a very powerful generation." A woman leapt from the trees. She was a Sailor scout, her skirt dark blue and her ribbons dark grey. She wore grey high-heeled shoes that strapped like a ballerina's slipper. Unlike the others, her broach was a simple golden rose, like the one in her raven hair. "I am Sailor Earth!"   
~She felt so light, so free. *Being cramped in that human shell was so limitative,* she thought, spiraling out of the trees, away from the battle below. Death had thought that was the end of the strange, insignificant woman. *But on the contrary! It is only the beginning!* Cora surveyed the land around her. *The quickest way to that rat Battin is through water,* she thought. Her senses tingled suddenly, pulling her in the direction of a small stream.   
The Gem, as usual, sat unprotected in the ruined throne room. Cora sighed, hovering close to one of the tapestries. It was of the princess, the Earth's beloved princess. She held the Gem tightly in her hand, a common sight after her mother had died. *Poor girl,* she reached out and touched the ancient fabric, *Hidden in her brother's shadow. We were her only friends.*   
š_"Princess. You know we don't like to agree with your brother," groaned Davi of the Flame, "but it's suicide for you to go up against the Negaverse!"_   
_ Their princess gripped her crystal, the Earthen Gem as she called it, with white knuckles. It was hard to see, but she was crying. The Five Elements looked to each other. They could not fight with her against the evil; laws made long ago forbade it._   
_ "Why is it suicide," the princess queried, enraged._   
_ "Because," Torlane of Life growled, twisting nervously in the air like a flag, "you aren't st-"_   
_ "I am too strong enough! How would you know? You never take the time to watch me practice on the Moon! And don't tell me you can't go to the Moon!"_   
_ The Five Elements sighed as one. "First of all," started Mlanto of the earth._   
_ "Just leave me alone," whimpered the princess, "I thought you were my friends."_   
_ Cora placed a ghostly hand on the girl's cheek. "We are your friends. And we don't want to see you get hurt." *You're our princess,* she added to herself. *We love you.*_›   
A spectral tear slid down Cora's insubstantial skin. They could have stopped her. They should have tried harder. Except, now Cora was the only one left to protect the princess. *And I will do it,* she thought, drifting towards the Gem. *Battin has caused enough problems...*   
š_He slid around the corner, being wary of the sleeping princess. His master, Queen Beryl, was planning to attack the Golden Kingdom soon. If she was to succeed, at least one of the Crystals of Earth had to be out of the royals' position. Crafty, like many thieving ancestors before him, Prime Minister Battin lifted the shining jewel from its pillow in the Princess's chambers. (AN: Angelin has always had the ability to tap into her crystal. So, even though she doesn't have it when Beryl attacks the moon she can still become Sailor Earth, just a little weaker.) "For the glory of the Negaverse," he whispered wickedly._›   
"What do you think you are doing," a man roared from the back of the large room.   
Cora spun around, the Earthen Gem in her transparent hands. "Battin! You rat! First you take the Gem. Then you kidnap the Five Elements! And now that...thing...fighting the Scouts! You should have died with Beryl!"   
The man, his wrinkles creasing with anger, stepped forward, grey eyes fixated on the spirit. "That hurts me, Cora," he sneered, trying to look innocent, "You, of all people, spirit, or what ever the hell you are, should know never to go against my wishes."   
"Screw your wishes," yelled the spirit, her eyes flashing blue, "My princess needs her crystal."   
The Prime Minister leapt forward, grabbing at the specter. She cried out, fighting to free herself. She had seen the fate of the others. They would thrash and call out to their siblings. But it always ended up the same. Another soul of life absorbed to keep the villain alive.   
"Give the crystal back," ordered Battin, "And maybe I'll spare you."   
Cora bit at her lip, starring at the jewel in her grasp. Only recently did she regain her true memories of life in the Golden Kingdom, a special guard of Princess Angelin of Earth. She wasn't willing to give up on her princess for a life with the man responsible for all her pain.   
"It's not yours," she whispered, sending it rapidly through a hole in the throne room ceiling.   
"Fine," the man shrugged, "You are mine!"   
~As she faced down the demon, Sailor Earth felt as if something had just gone terribly wrong. Keeping her main attention on the movements of her opponent, she began to search her mind for clues to what it was. *I am weak,* she reasoned, *I can't draw enough from the Gem.*   
"Would you stop dancing around and fight me," whined Death. The demon's eyes glowed a fierce red, startling the witnessing Sailors.   
*She's going to attack,* Mars' mind screamed. Frightened, she moved her gaze to Earth, standing, ready to pounce. *Does she realize what is going to happen?*   
"Good bye Sailor Earth! A pity you couldn't have lasted longer!"   
Sailor Earth shook herself out of a deadly daze, barely dodging a torrent of black and red flames. Wide eyed, the new scout rolled across the grass, knowing very well that she had been struck. The pain came slow, like torture, and as she stood, she could feel the effect it was going to have on her. A gasp sounded from the group of women soldiers. But who had made the sound was not female at all. It was a tall man, or at least Earth guessed; he was kneeling beside the one named Moon. He was very handsom in a black tuxedo and cape, but his deep blue eyes were partially hidden by a white mask.   
Her eyes narrowed in thought, dismissing the fact that a soul sucking demon was preparing to attack once more. *Those eyes,* she reflected, inadvertently playing with the golden rose in her hair, *I would know them anywhere. Soft yet stern, like Daddy's, with Momma's color.* A dark wisp of hair peeked from under the top hat he wore. *He's got Dad's hair. It can't b-*   
"Look out!"   
Had her reflexes not been dulled by long thought, Sailor Earth would have completely dodged the second attack. Instead, the flames clipped her again on the side. In a scream, she went down, clutching the profusely bleeding wound.   
"Rule number one," chuckled Death, "Keep your eyes on the battle! Rule two. Always protect your friends."   
Fear gripped Earth's heart as the demon spun on her heels to face the downed group of Sailor Soldiers. Licking her lips, Death cracked her knuckles and pointed to the defenseless bunch. 


	4. Fall of a Soldier. Loss of a Princess.

I'm thinking. . . I'm thinking. . . Yes, this is chapter 4!   
AN: Guess what! I don't own Sailor Moon.   


**Road to the Ultimate**   
**­Chapter 4: Fall of a Soldier. Loss of a Princess­**   
  
*I pray. Something. Give me strength!*   
"Earthen...Life...PROTECTION!"   
Sweat streamed down Sailor Earth's forehead as she called upon Nature to protect her new found friends. "Your fight is with me, Demon," she growled, watching the green energy of Earth incase the 9 observers.   
"Life versus Death," questioned the pale woman. "That is how it should be, child."   
Earth scowled at the woman, angered by what she'd been called. "I am not a child," she spoke defiantly.   
"Oh, but you are my dear," Death pointed out, hands placed on her hips for added emphasis. "In many ways you are just as much a child as that Saturn was." She smiled wickedly, hoping at some point to strike a sensitive chord.   
"You defied your brother. You thought you were strong and invincible with your Earthen Gem. But when the time came for you to fight..." Sailor Death stopped, clicking her tongue. Her smile had grown wickeder upon her pasty face. As Earth watched, the hair on the nape of her neck prickeled.   
"You lost the crystal didn't you," asked the demon.   
"No. I didn't lose it!"   
"Oh, but you did! You were too little to handle the responsibility. Too careless."   
Earth shook her head, not wanting to believe what the witch told her. "I was a teenager. I was strong! I knew how to control the crystal, even from far away!"   
The demon let out a hideous laughter as she twisted a lock of her jet black hair between her fingers. "That means nothing. The point is, you were too weak to save your brother then. And you are too weak to save him now!"   
An anger welled deep within Sailor Earth's heart. She watched the demon laugh and her brother scream at her from within the...   
"Dammit," she screamed. Her powers had been almost totally drained in trying to keep the barrier up. And for some time it had been gone without notice.   
"See my dear. Even though you can tap into the power of your Gem from afar, it does little good."   
As if in slow motion, Sailor Earth watched the demon Scout leap for her brother, a black ball of flames in her hands. Once more she prayed for strength to save her only family.   
"LIFE FORCE STRIKE!"   
~Tuxedo Mask blinked as a beam of white and green appeared in the corner of his eye. It flew past him, carrying the black haired woman away from him. The sound she made as the energy beat against her bare flesh made everyone's stomach churn.   
"You won't hurt them, Death. Not while I can still fight," screamed the Earth scout.   
Like a watercolor painting, the scenery's colors began to bleed onto each other. Shapes shifted as trees grew taller and greener while full red and white roses sprouted from thick, soft grass. Darien, loosing grip on his other form, watched as a large white palace appeared from behind the low clouds.   
"This place," he whispered, plucking one of the roses.   
"_Yes prince. This is your home. The Golden Kingdom._"   
The entire group turned to the source of the airy voice, all of them detransformed save Earth who kept an eye on Death. Their eyes scanned over everything they could see until Ammara took notice to a ghost-like figure standing beside a large pine.   
"_My prince_," the ghost sighed sadly, "_how you have grown. Your father would be proud._" Eyes widening, Darien watched the ghost take a more solid form.   
Her hair was long and brown. She smiled, her emotion filled eyes the color of a deep sea. *The woman from my dream,* Darien thought excitedly.   
"Mother."   
"_Yes, Darien. It is I, Queen Kumobara of the Golden Kingdom._" The former queen frowned. "_I suppose you know the truth by now?_" Also frowning, Darien nodded.   
Serena swallowed a lump in her throat as she bowed. Her mother had told her of Queen Kumobara, but she never got to meet her. The Queen had been born with a weak heart, and the strains of being a queen and a Sailor Scout had quickly caught up. The Moon Princess scrunched her nose, thinking, *But if she was a Sailor Scout...I should have met her.*   
The Queen smiled, reading Serena's thoughts. "_Princess, I was a soldier when your mother was just a princess. My daughter did not inherit my powers until just before I died_."   
"But, Your Majesty," interjected Lita, "if your daughter became a scout...why don't we remember her?"   
The ghost Queen sighed. "_She was a loner, most of the time. She liked to practice by herself. I do believe she traveled to the Moon for some practices, but even then, she kept hidden. I never did understand why?_"   
Darien looked to his feet. "I know why. She didn't want anyone to compare her to me. She told me once that she didn't like living in my shadow."   
The girls turned the Prince, jaws on the ground. Each of them sputtered, trying to react. "You know your sister," coughed Serena. "You should have told us!"   
Rei cleared her throat, scuffing her feet along the grass. "I kinda knew, too," she muttered.   
Kumobara took notice that the girls were going to 'react' again and decided to butt in. "_It doesn't matter who knows about Angelin! The more pressing matter is that she and the Demon will not stop fighting until one of them is dead. And I fear that my little Angel is not ready to take on that kind of responsibility_."   
*Angel,* thought Ami, *I know that name.*   
An explosion quickly pulled the groups attention the continuing battle. Earth and Death stood, hands locked, glowing with raw power. The ghost queen cried out in horror, fading suddenly.   
"_My son_," she called to Darien, "_You must keep her safe at all costs. If the power of her crystal is lost, one can only imagine what may happen!_" Like a flame, the ghost flickered and disappeared in the field of roses.   
"Darien," Serena half cried, "I'm so confused! What...what's going on?"   
The man looked down, wiping the last trace of tears from his cheeks. "Angel...Angel is my sister Angelin and the keeper of the Earthen Gem."   
Silence swept over each girl, all too surprised to say anything.   
~The demon was amazingly strong. Sweat dripped from Earth's forehead as she poured all of her power into the struggle. *C'mon Earth,* she cheered herself on, *you can do it...you have to do it!*   
A searing pain forced Sailor Earth to her knees. She knew she wouldn't be strong enough to go against such a powerful demon, but she had to try.   
"Give it up, girl," Death laughed, watching her opponent wince. "Make it easier on all of us."   
"Never," cried Earth though blood was now seeping through the shredded remains of her gloves. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother trying to think of some way to help. She smiled, tears blurring her already failing vision. *It's not your job to bail me out of this, Darien,* she thought sadly, *This is my mess. I have to fix it...or die trying.*   
Gritting her teeth at the pain, Earth stood, the heels of her shoes digging a small groove among a patch of white roses. She smiled when a look of amazement fell upon her adversary's face. "I'm not some little girl you can bully! I hope you learn that!" A deathly silence fell over the apparition of the Golden Kingdom as the Scout began to glow with a strange new aura. "I call upon the power of the Earthen Gem...help me vanquish this evil," she called to the soft blue sky.   
"Your crystal will do you no good so far away," sneered Death.   
The onlookers could instantly tell the demon was right. Sailor Earth's skin had become sickly white and her eyes were glassy as she summoned her power.   
"Darien," Rei whispered forcefully, "she's gonna get herself killed."   
The man sighed, turning away as his sister began the attack. "There's nothing I can do."   
~Earth wasn't surprised as Death began a stronger attack to save herself. *This is the end,* she thought sniffing back a tear. The pressure of the two assaults drove the new sailor slowly through the beautiful rose field. Their thorns dragged across her palid legs, slashing at the skin. Warm blood trickled down her thin calves, staining her shoes with a hauntingly dark red.   
~Serena tugged at her boyfriend's shirt, salty tears reddening her eyes. He starred at her, biting his lip so he wouldn't look to the battle.   
"Darien," the blonde screamed. "Darien, she's gonna die if you don't do something. We are all too weak to transform,-" she waved her hand at the girls,"- You're the only one who can save her."   
~She wailed as the first bit of Sailor Death's energy touched her fully exposed hands. She wanted to give up. Right then and there. But these voices, some familiar, some too different to be human, urged and pleaded for her to fight. *I can't,* she cried to the voices. *I'm weak. Davi. Chasten. Mevlo. Torlane. Cora! My friends. Why aren't you helping me? Did I really disappoint you? Was I a failure in your eyes?* She turned her dizzy head to face Darien. His hands twitched, wanting to help. He met her gaze and forced a smile. *Did I disappoint you also, brother? I know I seemed too delicate for the rages of war. Maybe I was. Hell, I couldn't even keep track of my Gem. But you...you were so courageous. You said I would get hurt if I fought. I guess you were right.*   
~Darien's heart tore in half as, in a moment of only a few seconds, his sister whom he had just met a week ago, smiled for the last time. The black energy of Sailor Death's evil power engulfed Sailor Earth like a thick black fog. "Angelin!? Angelin, NO," he cried, feeling the fire that was her life flicker out of existence.   
The demon smiled, pleased with her work. After that little display, Sailor Earth's comrades would be so frightened for their lives, they'd gladly give up both crystals. But what would it matter. She would kill them all anyway. Her Lord had uses for such powerful souls. And Battin's soul was black enough for another use.   
"Hand over the crystals," she ordered, hands outstretched.   
Serena gulped, clinging tightly to Darien's sleeve. "No," she squeaked, "The crystals are ours. You'll never get them!"   
Sailor Death gripped her side in laughter. A slight tint of pink appeared on her cheeks as she gasped for air. "Don't you understand anything that has been happening? There is no way for you to win! Whether you fight or not, I will get those crystals!"   
A small object glistened in the ghostly sunlight of the Golden Kingdom. Darien squinted to see what it was, but just as he began to make it's shape out what it was, the object became a streak of blue and green.   
"Hey Death," he spoke flatly. "Turn around."   
The demon eyed him with suspicion, cracking her knuckles.   
"Just do it," the Earth Prince growled.   
Death had barely began to turn when she let out a devilish yell. Blood, more black than red, flew into the air, churning the everyone's stomachs. They watched, stunned as the soul sucker fell to her knees, gasping frantically for air. She convulsed, coughing up blood, before tumbling like a rag doll to the ground. Everyone stepped closer to see what had happened. All gasped when they saw a blue-green gem lodged in the dead sailor's neck. 


	5. A Bloodstained Sign of Life

Alright, here's the deal. I'm not sure when I am going to be able to post the rest of this story. School is starting which leaves very little time. But I promise, it will be done!   
AN: I think you know the drill by now. Me no own Sailor Moon. 

  
**Road to the Ultimate**   
**­Chapter 5: A Bloodstained Sign of Life­**   
  
~It had been nearly a year since the appearance and death of Darien's younger sister, Angelin. They had held a ceremony, thought there was no body in the casket. Afterwards, Darien went into a sort of depression, spending his days sitting in the dark. Serena had become worried, as did the others.   
"He's getting worse," Ami had said once when they found the man constantly starring into the Earthen Gem, permanently stained with Sailor Death's blood. But how could they help him?   
~Serena nudged the door open with her hip, trying to keep a good grip on her groceries. "Darien," she called into the shadowy apartment, "Darien, come help me."   
He stirred on the couch, almost too tired to stand. Mumbling to himself, Darien took the bags from the girl and carried them into the kitchen. For a moment, Serena thought he had finally put down the crystal only to notice the small object he held with a death-grip. She sighed, slowly unpacking a jug of milk from the paper bag.   
"You've gotta let it go, Darien," she whispered.   
The man, busy piling cans in a cupboard, stopped , taking in deep breaths. "I can't just 'let it go.' Don't you understand," he asked, struggling to keep his voice down. "You've never lost as much as I have!"   
The blonde dropped a carton of eggs on the counter, stunned by his words.   
"My sister, Serena," he continued. "My younger sister! It was my job to keep her safe. And I failed. Now she's dead. You could never understand what the hell I am going through!"   
The blonde gripped the counter to keep from cursing as Darien walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.   
"I do know what its like, Darien," she choked on the words. "I lost you, my mother and my friends all in one day. You haven't had someone die in your arms. And as you watch their life slip away you know deep down that there is nothing you can do. But people learn how to live with the pain. It's not easy, but you gotta stop mourning, dammit! She's gone and there is nothing you can do!"   
Darien sat on the couch, fingering the dry blood on the Gem. *I know you've gone through hell,* he thought turning on the tv, *But...I could have saved her. There had to be some way. I hated feeling so helpless.*   
Warm hands rubbed his tense shoulders. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," whispered Darien. "It's ok," Serena replied reassuringly. "I understand."   
He sighed, watching the opening credits for some new tv movie. The screen faded from its dull black to the face of a young woman. Her shiny black hair was cut close to her scalp on the sides and back, save the two long wisps that hung in front of her ears. The hair atop her head was longer and lightly slicked back, a very unique look for a woman.   
"She's some new actress,"sighed Serena, "I heard she's really cool." The theme music died down as the woman smiled.   
"My name is Jenni," she spoke, "I guess you wanna know my story. Course. Why else would you watch this?"   
Darien chuckled at the unique beginning, setting the Gem down upon the old wood coffee table. It had been a while since he'd last laughed, and it felt good.   
"But seriously folks," Jenni continued, "My story is something that I don't even believe. So the best way for me to explain it is to relive it for you."   
~Ammara took a sip of her coffee, listening to Michelle talk about her latest concert. Susan was thrilled about its success. After the fight, she was happy when anything went right. Ammara couldn't blame her. They had watched the little girl they had raised, die. And then their Prince's sister...   
"Ammara," spoke Michelle. The blonde jumped, not sure what was going on. "Ammara. Can you get the phone? We're busy with Helen right now."   
For the first time she noticed her friends had left the table and the phone was ringing loudly. Practically falling out of her chair, Ammara ran for the phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Oh, Ammara," Serena whispered, breathing heavily.   
Worry crossed the Scout's face at the strange tone in her princess's voice. "Serena. What's wrong?"   
There was a brief moment of silence before Serena returned to the phone. "Turn to channel 25 on the tv. Quick," she ordered.   
Wedging the cordless phone between her ear and shoulder, Ammara sprinted to the living room, trying desperately to remember where the remote was. *This house is too damn big,* she thought, tossing the cushions from the couch. Foot steps in the hall told her the others' were well aware of her frantic actions.   
"What in the name of Chronos are you doing," screamed Susan, Helen squirming in her arms.   
Ammara growled into the phone when Serena laughed. "I need the remote!"   
The Guardian of Time sighed, walking over to the big screen. "You see this button here," she asked turning on the power. "It works just as well as the remote!"   
"Can it smart a-," Ammara began to curse.   
"Don't you dare," howlered Michele, hands firmly placed on her hips.   
The blonde rolled her eyes as she walked over to the tv. "You said channel 25," she asked Serena, still on the other end.   
"Yeah."   
A young woman walked across the screen, chatting to a bunch of girls her age. "What's wrong," Ammara asked. She starred at the woman, trying to understand why Serena wanted her to turn to this.   
"Angelin," cooed Helen, wiggling out of Susan's grip. The little girl put her finger against the monitor. "Angelin!"   
The three women fell to the floor simaltaniusly. Their eyes darted from the screen to each other.   
"Serena," Ammara gagged, too suprised to talk right.   
"We think its her," the princess sighed, "The Earthen Gem is going nuts. We're heading to California." The princess hung up, leaving Ammara to think over what was unfolding.   
"Ammara. What's going on," questioned Michele, "I know that was Serena. Does she know?"   
"Yeah. Pack your bags. We're going to California." 


	6. Tired...of Everything

Road to the Ultimate Ch.6

**Road to the Ultimate**

**Chapter 6: Tired...of Everything**

_ ~The flames came too quickly for her to dodge. She tried to scream, but by the time her lips began to part, the black fire was making it's way in. Searing pain rushed through her veins, destroying her from the inside out. *He was right,* she thought, clutching the golden rose brooch she wore, *I should have listened. He's always right.*~_   
  
"Angela! Angela wake up!"   
  
She jolted awake, her nails digging into the upholstery of the old recliner. Above her stood Matthew, her assistant and manager.   
  
"Angela, the director is getting annoyed with these cat naps."   
  
Angela sighed, hoisting herself from the comfort of the chair. She stretched, feeling the tightness ease in her tired muscles. "It's just a few a week, what's wrong with that," she asked, combing what hair she had.   
  
"'What's wrong with that?' Angela, you have about ten of them a day! Now, you either get your act together, or we'll both be out of a job. Not to mention the millions of Jenni fans waiting to see how she gets rid of the...of the..." Matthew scratched his head, trying to remember exactly what the plot of the new Jenni movie was.   
  
"It's the vampire lord," she groaned. "My father turns out to be the vampire lord and I have to kill him." 

~The plane rocked with a sudden jolt of turbulence. Lita eyed the others, sweat running down her cheeks.   
"It's ok," chuckled Ammara from the opposite isle. "It's only turbulence."   
  
The brunette sighed, releasing her grip of the seat. Only those close by could see the tears mingling with her salty sweat. Serena took quick notice and directed Ammara's attention to her.   
  
"Ammara. Be patient with Lita," she whispered so no one else could hear. "Her parents died in a plane crash."   
  
The tall woman stiffened, biting her lip so as not to react too much. "I'm sorry," she whispered back.   
  
Serena faked a smile, leaning back into her seat. She breathed in deep, a worthless attempt to clear her mind. So much had happened in so little time. She thought she could handle it all, but now it was catching up with her. After Darien's period of depression, she felt the full fledged effect of being a Sailor Scout. *I've seen so many innocent people hurt or killed,* she thought turning her eyes to a slumbering Darien. *But...when Angel came into our lives only to be taken away so violently...it all hit me. I can't stand dealing with needless death all the time.* As she thought, her blue eyes fell upon Hotaru next to her, who was rapidly aging.   
  
"Hotaru," she asked, "How do you deal with it?"   
  
The little girl looked up, confused for a moment by the question. "Death," she asked, closing her book silently. The blonde nodded, her pigtails bouncing. "I don't know. I guess I just got used to it." Her eyes turned cold and cloudy, as if she were in a deep trance. "Being a scout," she continued, "Especially the Scout of Death, you learn how to deal with it. Sometimes it gets to be too much and I just want to turn away from it all. But then I tell myself that the moment I turn back, it will still be there. So what's the point of hiding from it."   
  
Serena blinked back tears. This little girl knew so much, almost too much, about death. No one her age should know death.   
  
"Serena," Hotaru squeezed the princess's hand. "Do you ever regret things you've done or who you are?" The blonde's eyes widened, shocked by the question. 

"I really don't regret who I am. Sometimes..." her voice trailed off, her emotions getting the best of her.   
  
"You regret not being able to help Angelin, don't you," Hotaru guessed.   
  
"Yeah. We should have been able to."   
  
The little girl sighed, bouncing her head against the cushioned seat. Her purplish hair flipped around her face and for a brief moment, the ice in her eyes melted. "I guess I should have listened to you. If I had been there, maybe then-"   
  
"Don't think that, Hotaru dear," the princess choked. "You did what you thought was best. No one knew how it would turn out."   
  
"I know. But still..."   
  
~Small candles lined the cracked marble floor, shedding little light on the run down palace. The throne room's tapestries only weeks ago had easily hung on the walls, but the cords of many of them had snapped suddenly. Battin knew it was a symbol when he realized that everyone that fell was one with Angelin in it. "Death must have won," he thought out loud as he examined one of the fallen tapestries. "But she never came back. And that rat Cora stole my prize!" His body glowed a dull black with his power. "Now, I have to start all over again! Ugh!" The tapestry sparked, bursting into unnatural flames.   
  
~"Ms. Rose," the beer bellied director grunted, "I suggest you get your act together before I decide to hire that Sarah Michelle Geller person to be the next Jenni. She seems to be able to slay vampires very well." 

Angela rolled her eyes, a wooden stake in her leather gloved hand. She hated the thought of that woman getting her job. She was Jenni. No one could take her place as the Vampire Huntress. "What do you want from me, Mr. D'Vento?"   
  
The director grunted again, a foul smelling cigar wedge between his fat lips. "All I want, Angela baby-" the woman cringed at the nickname,"-is for you to stop walking to your trailer and sleeping every time we get a 5 minute break. You either get use to the unruly hours or I suggest you quit show business while your ahead! Do you understand?"   
  
She didn't care what the director told her, it was her 5 minute break and she was going to do what she wanted. If she needed to sleep, she would sleep.   
  
"But, Angela," Matthew whined as he drove her home, "You need this job until I can get you something better. Is there something wrong?"   
  
She groaned at him, running her fingers through the short black hair on the top of her head. "There's nothing wrong," Angela spoke. "I just get tired quickly."   
  
The car swerved off the road when Matt heard those words. "Angela! You get tired every 2 or 3 hours! Are you sick or something?" Turning the wheel sharply into the actress' driveway, he let out a moan of frustration. "I'm having a doctor look at you tomorrow. I'm really starting to get worried."   
  
~Her house was warm, a small comfort for Angela. She stood in the doorway, admiring the paintings hanging along the hall way. Why she had bought them, she couldn't remember. There was something about the images they portrayed. A blonde haired princess in the arms of a handsome prince, a soft white castle surrounded with roses, all of these held some place in her heart.   
  
*Or maybe your memory,* she thought as she removed her leather jacket. *No...lets just leave that alone. I have so much going for me. I don't need my past interfering.*   
  
"Angela? Miss," a grey haired woman called from the dinning room entrance. "Miss, are you alright?"   
  
"Yes, Kara. I'm fine." Angela turned away so the woman couldn't see she was lying.   
  
"Oh, now miss. I've known ya long enough to figure out when something isn't going right." Kara smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. The old maid was quick when it came to seeing through barriers. That didn't mean, though, Angela allowed her past.   
  
"There is nothing wrong, Kara," she spoke forcefully. "Go finish dinner or something." Angela tried not to see the obvious worry on the maid's face. 

~Davi sat silently in the flames of the dining room fire place. He heard the voice of his former...no, his current master echoing through the halls. *She is lonely and afraid,* he sighed, giving no heed to the flames licking his skin. 

*Give her time,* a deep, yet soft voice whispered in the wind. *She is not ready to allow us and the Gem back into her life.*   
  
*I know Hetsba, I know.* Davi disappeared into the flames to dance upon the smoldering logs. *But I don't like it!*   
Hetsba laughed, his voice suddenly light. *No one said you were supposed to like it. You have to accept it, but not necessarily like it.*   
  
That thought did not comfort Davi one bit. 


End file.
